


Tikki Is Fed Up

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Series: Plagg And Tikki Are Done [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: Tikki stared dumbfounded at her chosen, how was he this dense?
Series: Plagg And Tikki Are Done [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789987
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Tikki Is Fed Up

Tikki knew magic changed perceptions of their eyes, but this is going too far. Adrien has become an idiot In Tikki’s eyes. 

Marinette floundered her arms everywhere attempting to speak properly to him. Tikki just stared at her chosen dumbfounded. Can he really not see what’s happening here? 

It’s obvious Marinette likes Adrien, and Tikki knows Adrien likes her back. So why aren’t they a couple yet? It’s a fairly simple exchange of confessions. Though, Tikki supposes that after a thousand years she just wanted to get it over with. 

Adrien likes Marinette, but he’s In a state of denial. it frustrates Tikki to no end, why can’t the girl just reveal her identity? It would be so much easier. 

Both of the chosen took the ‘you can’t tell anyone’ too far. Chat Noir especially, honestly, what did Plagg tell her to make her react that way? 

Plagg told Tikki that he’d just told his chosen the gist of it, but it had to be more than that. There is no way the girl got the idea from a few simple words. 

Tikki learned later that the girl is insecure, which makes sense. Marinette doesn’t know how Beetle will react, of course, she’s going to worry. Adding on that Plagg isn’t good with support is worse.

Adrien also got the idea you can only love one person, which is probably why he’s denying his feelings for Marinette. Adrien likely got the idea while he was still huddled up in that house and no one told him otherwise. 

Though, from what Plagg tells Tikki, Marinette is the same. She keeps denying her feelings for Beetle and she won’t be backing down anytime soon. This is all a stupid love square and if they don’t confess soon Tikki is going to snap.

Plagg is already venting his frustrations onto Tikki, and she won’t be taking it for much longer. If these two idiots don’t reveal their identities soon, Tikki will do it for them. 

Now all she needs is a plan. Tikki could just detransform when no one but Chat is around, but that would take a lot of effort, and if someone saw it would all go down to hell. 

Tikki would just tell him herself, but she’s under strict laws not to tell anyone. Even if she tried it wouldn’t work. 

Tikki sighed, she has a lot of work to do.


End file.
